


nothing more than each other's enemy

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First years as third years, Friendship, Heavy narration, Introspection, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Not beta’ed, Pre-Relationship, but not really, i have no idea what im doing, i think? Lol, taglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What happens when your friends relentlessly tease you with your supposed mortal enemy? You unconsciously develop unwanted feelings towards them.english narrative with (minimal?) tagalog dialogue.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	nothing more than each other's enemy

**Author's Note:**

> before i start let me offer you a tobio emoticon, >:^ 
> 
> scratches head um i tried to minimize the dialogues as much as i can lol. this was originally supposed to be a tagalog fic but, uh, i _suck_ at writing in tagalog so, yeah. anon’d this bc i do Not want to embarrass myself with my shitty tagalog T_T idek if anyone will read this but if someone is then i am apologizing in advance bc this piece is ninety percent brain vomit (i only intended to write 1k words. i wish i was kidding) and the charas might be ooc too 
> 
> title is from one ok rock’s horn knee song, bedroom warfare (which i think fits tkkg too)

It’s all Hinata’s fault.

Tsukishima now lies awake on his bed, staring at his ceiling while his mind runs at full speed as he faces a predicament thanks to the shrimp. Who in their right mind would tease you with your supposed mortal enemy? Right, no one.

Hinata did that because he is hundreds of miles away from being in the right mind. Yamaguchi too, but Hinata started it all so he gets most of Tsukishima’s contempt. Yachi is safe because she didn’t really take part in their teasing, she just smiled nervously and spoke up whenever she felt like everything’s going too far. He shouldn’t even be thinking about this. That guy’s his enemy. Nothing more, nothing less. But of course Hinata had to run his mouth one afternoon and cause a slight shift in the universe. If a time machine miraculously falls from the sky in front of Tsukishima’s face, he’d go back to that one summer afternoon in their second year of high school so he could put duct tape on Hinata’s annoying, unhinged mouth.

He’d go back to that one summer afternoon when everyone had worse temper than usual, probably brought by the temperature and fatigue from practicing the whole day. Tsukishima doesn’t remember why but for some reason, he and their infamous genius setter got into each other’s nerves. Not that it wasn’t normal—it’s basically an everyday routine for them—it’s just that it was their nth time arguing that day and their teammates were visibly tired from their practice and of Tsukishima’s and Kageyama’s bullshit. Their team can’t afford to have any more negative aura with them or else peace will be completely disrupted. That pushed one-half of the bane-of-Tsukishima’s-existence duo to run his mouth and give an unsolicited remark which made both Kageyama and Tsukishima stop from coming for each other’s necks.

“‘Tangina, kagaganiyan niyo baka kayo pa ang magkatuluyan.”

Then there was silence.

It lasted for about three seconds at most, but it felt like eternity for Tsukishima. Everyone had their mouths agape, even the boisterous Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san were surprisingly speechless, so that meant something. All six first years were watching their senpai with wide eyes, silently anticipating what will happen next. Tsukishima would’ve found the silence funny if it was any other day and if he wasn’t the butt of the joke. The momentary silence was broken by Ennoshita-san’s hand landing on Hinata’s shoulder with a firm _Hinata, ‘yung bibig mo._

What happened after that was utter pandemonium. 

Hinata turned his back and abruptly yelled a _sorry, Cap!_ while the Tanaka-Nishinoya duo cackled their asses off, amused at both Hinata’s comment and the evident fear on his face when Ennoshita tapped his shoulder. Yachi and two other first years surrounded a lump of mass while sputtering words of concern. Said lump of mass turned out to be Yamaguchi sprawled on the floor, hands clutched to his stomach and face red from laughing so hard that he wasn’t making any sound. The other three first years had their mouths agape, too shocked to say or do anything. If a fly went into one of their mouths, they’d probably not notice at all. All the while Kageyama and Tsukishima stood frozen in the middle of all the chaos. 

“‘Tangina mo, Hinata!” Kageyama exclaimed, first to snap from his trance while Tsukishima still stood frozen. He looked more furious than what he had been a few moments ago.

“Hoy, joke lang, e!”

Tsukishima walked away from the commotion to get his water bottle, ignoring his senpai’s teasing and his kouhai’s staring. His cheeks were warm and red, both from the heat and embarrassment of it all.

  


* * *

  


He’s not gonna lie, him lying down on his bed while reminiscing about what had happened twenty months ago still gives him about half the embarrassment he felt that day. God, what he’d give to go back to that day and maybe sew Hinata’s mouth close. He’s to blame for everything that has happened these past few months anyway. Tsukishima continues thinking about what went on in the span of one year and eight months and how the hell this—whatever this thing inside him—came to be. 

He remembers that one time the five of them stayed late inside the gym, doing extra practice without the supervision of their coach nor their senpai. Tsukishima didn’t even know why he stayed with the rest of them, maybe something possessed him without his knowledge. _A little more practice won’t be bad, I guess,_ he thought to himself. He ended up regretting his decisions in life ten minutes after, though. He was stuck with Kageyama while Yamaguchi and Hinata practiced receiving, and the setter had been sending him toss after toss, with height much higher than the previous ones. To no one’s surprise, he and Kageyama were once again arguing over his jumps. 

“Alam mo, Tsukishima, para ka talagang gago,” Kageyama snarled.

“At ako pa ang namura. In case you didn’t know, Your Highness, not everyone’s like Hinata.”

“Kaya mo naman, e! Sayang ‘yung height mo kung ‘di mo naman gagamitin to your advantage,” Kageyama retorted, obviously infuriated. 

Yachi moved one step closer to the two as an attempt to appease the growing tension between them and nervously laughed to get their attention. “Uy, kalma lang kayo. Kung pagod na kayo, p’wede na tayo umuwi, okay?”

Yamaguchi and Hinata paused from their receiving practice and walked across the court to join Yachi in handling the pain-in-the-ass-beanpoles duo. They weren’t really worried since this was normal. Yamaguchi scratched his head and let out an exhausted sigh as he ducked under the net. “Nag-aaway na naman kayo?”

“Pa’no kasi, bumabalik na naman sa pagiging diktador ‘yung isa rito,” Tsukishima said with a teasing lilt in his voice. 

“Para ka kasing gago!”

“See, tapos ako pa ang minura.”

“Pa’nong hindi kita mumurahin kung ginaganiyan mo na naman ako?”

“Bakit, totoo namang bumabalik ka na naman sa pagiging diktador, a?”

Hinata interrupted, a playful smile was plastered on his face as he walked to Kageyama’s side. “Sus, nag-aaway pa kayo d’yan. Kapag kayo talaga ang nagkatuluyan, tatawanan ko lang kayo.”He stifled his laugh when he saw Kageyama sending death glares towards him.

“O’nga, baka sa kaaasar mo kay Kageyama kayo pa ang magkatuluyan n’yan,” Yamaguchi replied as he let out a little chuckle.

Tsukishima, taking pride in his being a smartass, tried to outsmart his way out. “Asa. Do you think the king would waste his time on a mere commoner like me?”

And _failed_. He failed in outsmarting Yamaguchi on this one.

“Bakit, Tsukki, gusto mo bang bigyan ka ng time ni Kageyama?”

There was silence, then there was Tsukishima’s voice. “Pakyu, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi didn’t flinch though, he instead laughed it off. The little shit. Tsukishima’s very proud of his best friend for being able to come out of his shell and be more confident and outspoken, but if Tsukishima’s being honest, he does find Yamaguchi annoying during times like these. There’s nothing wrong with Yamaguchi, Tsukishima just hates to be the butt of jokes and unnecessary teasing.

“Ikaw kasi, Tsukki. Baka mamaya crush mo na pala talaga si Kageyama, a.”

“Ulol,” Kageyama snapped his head to Yamaguchi’s direction who was now beside Yachi, eyebrows furrowed and his signature scowl on full display. “Palagi nga akong pinagtitripan niyan, e. Pa’no ako magiging crush niyan?”

“Kaya nga! Palagi ka nga niyang pinagtitripan. Nagpapapansin lang yata ‘yan sa’yo, e.” Hinata, ever the blabbermouth, interrupted. “Ganiyan yata talaga ‘yung style ni Tsukishima sa paglandi.”

“Alam mo, Hinata, wala na namang sense ‘yang mga pinagsasabi mo. Umuwi ka na nang makatulog ka at baka may chance ka pang tumangkad,” Tsukishima deadpanned. He walked away from the rest, ignoring Hinata’s failed attempts at picking a fight with him. Yachi tried coaxing the enraged shrimp to no avail. He caught a glimpse of Kageyama’s face before he walked away to grab his towel. He looked constipated, probably disgusted that he was getting set up with someone as unroyal as Tsukishima. _Good_ , Tsukishima thinks, _not like I would fancy the king liking me. Ew._ Hinata suddenly stopped from uselessly shouting taunts aimed at Tsukishima.

“Uy, si Kageyama, namumula. Kinikilig ka?”

“Isa ka pang mukhang gago, Hinata. ‘Pag ikaw nahuli ko, patay ka sa’kin.”

  


* * *

  


Everything went completely downhill after that. Not the typical scenario where a perfectly spherical object rolls down a steep hill, it was more like a small pebble creeping down an easy slope. Except this pebble had an unexplainable abnormality which makes it gain fifty kilograms for every inch it surpasses. And by the time it reaches the end of the slope, it has already transformed into a massive boulder capable of destruction.

Tsukishima turns to his side, already getting tired of staring at his ceiling. He should probably sleep, he thinks, but his mind still won’t let him. From that point onwards, he reminisces, the teasing only got worse. Hell, their kouhai who were once terrified of them started giving Tsukishima and Kageyama looks that obviously had meaning. Their senpai, especially Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san, never lived it down and would tease them at any chance they get. Even Ennoshita-san, the ever reliable and logical captain, made him and Kageyama partners for literally everything that needed pairs—from warm up stretches to cleaning the gym. He said it’s for teamwork. It annoyed the hell out of Tsukishima, to say the least, but he got used to it. He can tolerate Kageyama and his kingly ass at times, he supposes. From there on, Tsukishima’s small group of friends (god, he hopes no one knows he calls them his friends) started leaving just the two of them alone for tutoring sessions. Of course without forgetting to send at least one of them a text saying _“enjoy your date”_ with a preposterous emoticon even if their dates weren’t actually dates.

Second year passed, the third years graduated and Yamaguchi earned the captaincy. Tsukishima’s not gonna lie, his best friend had great leadership. He’s always known Yamaguchi’s capabilities but if he was being honest, he never expected Yamaguchi to be the kind to influence others easily with the aura he gives off. The Karasuno Volleyball Club was in good hands—great, even. Their kouhai respected Yamaguchi so much that they always listened to him. Always.

And so when they overheard Yamaguchi teasing Tsukishima over his trying so hard to get Kageyama’s attention and questionable “flirting” techniques, they believed every single syllable of it. They started thinking Tsukishima really liked the setter even though the couple in question tried to tell them they very much hated each other instead of the romantic narrative their peers believed.

Or maybe Yamaguchi and Hinata were actually right.

Tsukishima stirs in his bed for the hundredth time tonight, thinking of probably the most stupid decision he ever did in his life. Now that he thinks about it, he also did shit that made him get caught in a bind. He suddenly wants to stand up, open his window so the cold air gets in, and finally bite the dust due to hypothermia. To be fair, he miscalculated when he initially thought of his plan, he didn’t know it’d backfire this bad. If someone were to peek into Tsukishima’s mind right now, they’d see mini hims running around a trial court, trying to defend themselves. He racks his mind over what went in his mind that one fine day in June of their third year in high school. Summer is basically the bane of his existence at this point. _To be fair,_ his brain repeats as if he doesn’t already know what it’s gonna say next, _you didn’t know it’d backfire this bad. You just wanted to catch them off guard because they were annoying._

_But still_ , Tsukishima counters himself for the nth time tonight, _it was stupid_. Who in their right mind would tell their mortal enemy to just play along with their friends’ antics just to shut them up? It didn’t take him long to know his plan had gone all wrong, he knew it the moment Kageyama looked at him ridiculously when he proposed the idea. He should’ve deemed that as a red flag but no, he insisted until Kageyama reluctantly gave in. 

He remembers that day like it just happened yesterday. He remembers how delusionally sure he was about his plan and how it’d work out in the end. He was desperate, who could blame him. He remembers how Kageyama looked at him with incredulity in those blue eyes of his, hesitant to go along with his plan but still gave a stellar performance when it came to execution. He remembers how Yamaguchi, Yachi, and Hinata’s jaws dropped to the floor when Kageyama sputtered _e ano naman kung magkatuluyan kami?_ when Hinata tried to corner him with his painfully overused _pag-kayo-nagkatuluyan_ spiel. He remembers one of the second years missing a serve out of surprise and a first year choking on his water. Even Coach Ukai was shocked at Kageyama’s words. Sure, their friends’ and kouhai’s reactions were such sights to see, but the aftermath of that one attempt to uno reverse card the hell out of Yamaguchi and co. is annoying to deal with. Maybe Tsukishima isn’t as sane as he thought. Maybe he’s just as crazy as Hinata. 

Ew, comparing himself to Hinata sounds so wrong.

But he deserves it, his brain retorts. Because of that incident, the pebble-turned-boulder mass took an unexpected turn and rolled downhill again. But instead of the slow creeping it did before, it now travelled at the speed of a rocket launching into space, wreaking havoc to Tsukishima’s brain. It’s safe to say that he brought this upon himself.

Tsukishima can’t exactly remember when he started to see Kageyama… differently, but he knows it was after his failed attempt of shutting Yamaguchi and Hinata up. Because after that incident, the entire team—including their kouhai and the coach too, sometimes, all thanks to their captain which happens to be Tsukishima’s one and only best friend—made sure they were partners if a chance presented itself. Quality time for the lovebirds, they said. He was pissed at first, he was gonna admit that, but he got used to the king’s company along the way. 

Or maybe it’s more accurate to say he needed to get used to it because, well, captain’s orders.

Tsukishima’s not gonna lie, he does find Kageyama’s company pleasant. There were arguments and disagreements still, but most times they’re together they just wallow in previously-awkward-but-now-comfortable silence. They worked well together when they put their minds into it too, so there were no complaints from their captain nor the coach. They didn’t need to speak to each other, they were both bad at words anyway. If they did talk, it was when one of them, usually Tsukishima, would comment on something rather mockingly, which would then end up in them playfully bickering. Both of them somehow formed an understanding of the other brought by their frequent companionship. Time passed and the occasional mocking comments turned into small talk with a dash of bickering. Small talk then turned into quite casual conversations, still with bickering. The warm-ups and cleaning turned into warm-ups and cleaning and tutoring sessions and going home alone together because their teammates are just assholes like that.

At some point in time, Tsukishima started to notice how blue Kageyama’s eyes are. They’re so magnificently blue that he once wondered if the word blue was made specially for those eyes. Though the setter had trouble speaking out his feelings, his eyes always do the work for him. His eyes are so expressive that one could figure out what the boy was feeling right on the spot if they looked hard enough. They look different whenever the setter was playing his best during a match, so fervently blue that they could probably put the hottest stars in the galaxy to shame. They look different whenever he was zoning out, probably thinking of strategies that could work best against an opposing team, like a serene ocean during a warm, sunny day. They looked different when Kageyama ate that blueberry yogurt that one time they were alone together, looking so displeased with its taste that he couldn’t help but make a weird face, which made Tsukishima laugh so hard that caused the other to yell at him.

God, why was he thinking about this again? They were supposed to be enemies. Nothing more, nothing less.

Tsukishima rolls on his bed and sits up, facing his bedside table so he can check the digital clock on top of it. He squints his eyes so he can at least try to read the time without the help of his glasses. He flops back on his bed and sighs, his eyes still refusing to shut despite the long day he had. Where did his train of thoughts stop? He’s already thought of so much shit and there he is still, very awake and aware of the stupidity he did from a few months to a few hours ago.

He doesn’t know what kind of force possessed him, or maybe some sort of blackhole suddenly appeared in his mind and washed all the remaining rationality in it left. _Spite_ , he thinks, _I did that out of spite._ And it’s so stupid. He knows it’s stupid because who the hell just does that kind of thing out of spite? The urge to stand up, open his window, and finally bite the dust due to hypothermia comes back to his mind. 

He thinks back to a few hours ago. Like usual, it was Hinata’s idea to make Tsukishima and Kageyama go home together for what might be the thousandth time now, convincing Yamaguchi with _a kailangan nila ‘yan, para naman may alone time sila at ‘di na palaging mainit ang ulo ni Kageyama sa’kin_ which was naturally answered with an _ulol ka talaga_ , Hinata from Kageyama.

They were on their way home from hanging out and watching their kouhai for practice. Their last Spring High had ended about a month ago and the university admission exams they, except the idiot duo, had to take were officially done too so it was needless to say that they had a lot of time on their hands. Yamaguchi suggested they monitor their kouhai in practice before they graduate, Tsukishima doesn’t really remember agreeing to that but he still gets dragged around by his best friend. And for every time they go home from watching the first and second years practice, Hinata would always push for Tsukishima and Kageyama going home together and Yamaguchi would agree. It always ends up with a small argument between Hinata and Kageyama, but for unknown reasons the shrimp’s schemes always succeed. 

This night was no different. Tsukishima and Kageyama walked in silence as they followed their path home through the cold pavement, both minding their own business. They walked close to each other but not too much, just like always. It was peaceful. Tsukishima wouldn’t admit it but he liked the atmosphere between them despite the cold weather that seemed to creep its way up his spine. It’s times like this when Tsukishima greatly appreciates Kageyama being the way he usually is, though he’d never admit it out loud. Kageyama broke the silence between them by awkwardly asking a question.

“Hoy,” he uttered quickly, making Tsukishima look at him with one brow raised. “Mukha ba talaga akong tanga dito sa gupit ko? Sabi kasi ni Hinata mukha raw akong tanga.”

Tsukishima couldn’t believe it. He never once thought the king would care about his physical appearance at all. “Ha, may pakialam ka pala sa mga ganyan.”

“Sagutin mo na lang,” Kageyama replied, glaring at Tsukishima.

“Alam mo, King, kahit ano namang mangyari sa’yo mukha ka pa ring tanga.”

“Sama ng ugali, puta. ‘Di sana sinabi mo na lang na oo, ang dami mo pang sinabi.”

Tsukishima huffed, slightly amused by the expression on Kageyama’s face. “O, bakit, nasaktan ka ba? Mukha ka naman talagang tanga palagi, a. Sinabi ko lang ‘yung totoo.” 

“Sinong nagsabi na nasaktan ako?” Kageyama laughed. 

“Kahit ‘di mo na aminin, alam ko naman.”

Conversations like this were normal for the both of them. It’s nice, it’s like they had their own little world whenever they bantered like this. They both know that what the other says doesn’t really have real bite to it so there’s no reason to feel immensely offended. Tsukishima could only wish time would stop or the road gets longer so he could have more times like this with Kageyama, with their graduation rearing its head as days go by.

There was momentary silence until Kageyama chuckled a little before he started talking again. “‘Tanginang ‘to. Ayaw mo talaga sa’kin, ‘no?”

Tsukishima knew Kageyama was only joking. But something in him stopped, like some sort of debris from somewhere unknown suddenly got in the way of his brain’s gears. He decided to shrug it off however and keep the conversation going. 

“Ayaw mo rin naman sa’kin, so quits lang tayo.”

“Hoy, kaya ko lang naman ayaw sa’yo kasi palagi mo akong pinagtitripan,” Kageyama reasoned out. 

“Sinong matutuwa d’on? Minsan nga napapaniwala na ako sa mga pinagsasabi nila Yamaguchi na nagpapapansin ka lang kasi gusto mo ako.” He said, forming quotation marks with his hands the moment he said gusto. “Imposible ‘yun, ‘no. Ikaw at ako? Mas imposible pa sa imposible.”

Something in Tsukishima clicked. Was Kageyama challenging him? Did the king really think Tsukishima wouldn’t like him? _No_ , the rational part of his brain supplies, _you’re just being stupid._ Maybe he really is just being stupid, but Tsukishima can’t back down from a challenge, especially a challenge from the king himself. He may look like he couldn’t care any less, but he’d do anything and everything out of pure spite if he had to.

No, this time, it wasn’t purely spite. He’d never admit it even to himself, but he felt like the metaphorical boulder was suddenly dropped on top of him from a hundred miles above sea level. It stung his heart and made it drop to the depths of his stomach. 

“E paano kung totoo?” Tsukishima managed to blurt out after an embarrassingly long pause.

Kageyama looked at him like he grew three heads right then and there. “Huh? Pinagsasabi mo d’yan?”

“Paano nga kung totoo?”

“Totoong ano? Ginawa akong manghuhula, amputa.”

“Paano kung totoong gusto kita?”

Tsukishima halted from walking while Kageyama went ahead, not realizing the sudden absence of the minimal body heat Tsukishima emanates just yet. He didn’t even realize they’re already about to walk down the hill they usually pass by when they go home. After this hill, they would have to part ways and say their goodbyes. Not that they ever say goodbye to each other anyway. Small nods and equally small smiles suffice. 

“‘Lul, tayo nga? ‘Di ba nga mas imposible pa sa imposibl— o, anong nangyari sa’yo?” Kageyama finally stopped walking as he saw no one when he tried to glance at his side, where Tsukishima’s supposed to be.

Kageyama was looking up at Tsukishima who was idly standing on top of the hill. The wind blew hard which caused Kageyama’s now short bangs to sway with it. The moonlight provided enough brightness for Tsukishima to see a pair of ridiculously blue eyes staring at him in confusion. Kageyama’s sharp nose also looked rather soft with the slight red hue it gave off brought by the February cold. Tsukishima will never admit it to anyone but himself, but Kageyama looked ethereal at that exact moment. _Huh_ , Tsukishima thinks, _that’s very shoujo manga of you, universe._

“Ginagawa mo d’yan?” Kageyama asked Tsukishima again when he received no reply from the jerk.

“Gusto kita, Kageyama.”

Ah. There it is. A confession just because he felt like the king was somehow challenging him to prove that it was actually possible for Tsukishima to feel things other than animosity towards Kageyama. Hell, he’s never admitted this even to himself before, scared that everyone else would know if he did. But now that he’s said it out loud, everything made sense. It might not be the best way to admit everything to himself and Kageyama, but it felt right saying it. But still, why is he saying this to Kageyama now? If one could die of mortification, consider Tsukishima dead.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Kageyama was looking at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. Were they red because of the cold? Who knows. He didn’t realize Kageyama was still in front of him, not until said boy spluttered a _parang gago, amputa._

Tsukishima snapped back to reality. He mustered enough sanity in his brain and let out a cackle to cover his embarrassment. “Joke lang, tanga.”

  


* * *

  


****

****

Fuck. Now that Tsukishima recalls what had happened earlier, he now realizes that what he did was such an asshole move. _Nice job, asshole._

_In my defense,_ his brain retorts once again, _I was startled and I didn’t know what to do._

He bites his lip and continues to stare at his ceiling. God, he wants to rip all his hair out right now. He might not be the nicest person in the world, but even he wouldn’t have done that in any other day. He only did that because he panicked. _This is all Hinata’s fault,_ Tsukishima yells in his mind. He and Kageyama were only supposed to be enemies who would come for each other’s necks at any given chance. Nothing more, nothing less. But of course Hinata’s unhinged mouth had to start the destruction of them being just enemies. Tsukishima sits up and grabs his phone from his desk, not bothering to wear his glasses. He searched for Hinata’s number and typed, _pakyu, Hinata_ with furious fingers. 

Oh boy, the shrimp would scream his ears off over that text tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> THAT IS IT thank you for hopping aboard my brainrot train. im not saying ive witnessed situations like this in real life but thats exactly what im saying lol. plus, ive observed that most relationships that start with a similar setup like tsukikage in this piece almost always end... badly. if theres anyone who read this i hope this didnt bore/confuse you to death and feel free to share what you think !!


End file.
